We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
by MaximumAngel1
Summary: Max breaks up with Dylan for, what, the eleventh time? Twelfth? She then recalls her horrible relationship with him, and decided to end it once and for all. Because they are never, ever, ever getting back together. Like ever. SONGFIC to We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift. Minor Fax.


**Hello World! This is just a little songfic idea that I came up with and needed to write before I forgot it. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Taylor Swift (sad) or Maximum Ride (even more sad). I am happy to tell you, however, that I do not own Dylan. At all.**

**MAX POV**

I walked down the hallway before class, thinking about my ex-boyfriend, Dylan. Gods, I never wanted to hear his stupid voice or see his stupid face ever again. We'd just broken up for what, like, the eleventh time? Twelfth? I have to say, our first breakup didn't last long. I can remember it clearly. It was one and a half years ago...

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space. (What?)_

Dylan was in California, and I was in Arizona. He always moves away for summer break to live with his dad. We hadn't even seen each other in a month, only on the occasional Skype conversations. We were having one of those conversations, when suddenly...

Dylan frowned. "Max, I need to tell you something," he said.

"What?" I asked.

He sighed melodramatically. "I need some space, Maxie. We must break up," he declared.

"Space? SPACE? You're an entire state away from me! We haven't even seen each other in a month! This is it, I've had enough with you. We're done!" I screamed at the camera. I ended the conversation. I thought the relationship was done, too, until the first day of school that year...

_Then you come around again and say_

_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_

I walked into school, flanked by my best friend, Nudge, and my sister, Ella. I saw Dylan and the jocks come up to me. I shot him my famous death glare. He flinched, but was pushed forward by his second-in-command, Sam.

"What?" I spat. I didn't need him.

He looked like he was about to break down and cry. What a wimp. "Maxie, baby, I miss you!"

I glared. "So what?"

He started begging. "Aw, Max, please? I swear, I'm gonna change, trust me!" he pleaded.

"Fine. You better be telling the truth," I relented. Big mistake.

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

That day, he was nice. He tried not to bother me, or mention last summer. But the next day, he was back to his usual self. Mr. Popular Jock. This was the Dylan that I broke up with, not the Dylan I got back together with. I mentioned this at lunch.

"Dylan, what happened? You said you were going to change! But now, you're back to your usual self. Quit being a jerk, or we'll break up, again!" I threatened.

"Maxie, you wouldn't do that! Now be quiet, I'm trying to listen to Sam talk about that football game. Remember, at homecoming last year?" with that, he turned away from me to focus on the stupid story that I've heard a thousand times.

If looks could kill, Dylan would be in the depths of Hades before you could say, 'Stupid prettyboy'. "That's it! I hate you! We are done!" I shouted. I stormed off, back to Nudge, Ella, Angel, JJ and Tess. Those were my real friends, they were much more loyal than Dylan. Curse his name.

At home, I must have been feeling bipolar. That was the only explanation for this scene, which happened later that day.

I was sitting on the balcony of my bedroom, doing my math homework, when I heard my phone ring. The ringtone was "The Way I Loved You' by Taylor Swift, meaning that Dylan was calling.

"Hello?" I answered warily.

I heard a big sigh of nervousness, then: "Hey, Maxie! You didn't really mean that we broke up, did you?" he asked with false sincerity.

"Of course not, I love you!" I said happily. I think that the Arizona heat was really getting to me.

I should have known that he wasn't sincere when I heard a split second of Sam's laugh before I hung up. Of course it was a dare, a bet. How long can Dylan keep dating Max? Bet on a day, two days? How much money are you going to bet?

_Ooh, we called it off again last night_

_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

Now, a year and a half later, we've broken up. Again. Last night was different, I think. I'm telling you Dylan...

_We are never ever ever getting back together,_

_We are never ever ever getting back together,_

We are never, EVER, getting back together!

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

He's too chicken to even talk to me anymore. He has to tell Sam to tell Nudge who then tells me. Well, this time, I'm going to just call you back. I don't need to go through anybody to tell you that we aren't going to get back together, ever!

_Like, ever..._

Like, ever. I mean it!

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me falling for it screaming that I'm right_

You would always want to put on a show for your friends. You'd pick a fight and I, being me, would always want to win. We'd scream at each other that we're right. Every time, I'd fall for it. You just wanted to get me angry, like a little sister does to the older.

_And you would hide away and find your peace of mind_

_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

Then you would make a big show of hiding away from me, always trying to find your peace of mind with some music. You'd only listen to the popular, mainstream crap, because it's cool. Gods know that all you care about is being 'cool'.

_Ooh, you called me up again tonight_

_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

Back in the present, my phone rings. You're ringtone isn't The Way I Loved You anymore. It's Every Time You Go, by Ellie Goulding. I'm planning on just deleting your number from my phone. But I pick up anyways.

"Maxie, are we still together?" you ask timidly. Wow, you don't even have the guts to talk to me in school! Your locker is right around the corner from mine!

"Dylan. Listen to me very carefully," I pronounce the words very slowly, so that his pea-sized brain can register them.

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

"We are never ever getting back together, and I mean it this time. You can go have Sam talk to Nudge, and have Nudge talk to me, but it ain't gonna change anything. I'm sick and tired of all this crap you're giving me. We are never ever getting back together!" I shouted into the phone.

_Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah_

_Oh oh oh_

_I used to think that we were forever ever_

_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_

I remember when I was so blind to the truth that I thought we would be together forever. But I also used to say, 'Never say never.' That was the old, blind, lovesick me. That version of me doesn't exist. That was like, some clone or something. They would name her Max 2, or something girly, like Maya. That isn't me.

_Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"_

_And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_

_We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_

"I still love you!" pleaded Dylan.

I sighed in exhaustion. "I just, well, this is really tiring! We are never getting back together. Like, ever!" I said in fury.

_No!_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,_

_We, ooh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

"It's not gonna happen, Dylan. We are never, _ever, _getting back together! Like, EVER!" I hung up on him.

Who needs Dylan? I'll find someone else.

Suddenly, I felt a breath behind me. I jumped, but then realized what happened. I turned to face Fang, who had snuck up on me yet again. Fang was the kind of guy who all the girls fell for, not just because of his good looks (which he definitely had), but because of his wonderful personality. He was also known for sneaking up on people.

"Would you stop doing that?" I asked.

He smiled one of his occasional half-smiles, that seem to light up the room. "Stop what, breathing?" he asked sarcastically.

I laughed genuinely. "So, um, hello?" I said, wondering why he was standing behind me of all people.

"Well, um, now that you've broke up with that loser Dylan, I was, erm, wondering if you would go out with me?" he asked warily. I am known for my temper and ability to seriously injure you if you make me angry.

Do I kick total butt? Yes.

Do I scream at anyone who gets in my way? Yes.

Do I jump for joy at the prospect of dating a really hot guy?

"You betcha!" I exclaimed. Suddenly my day just got a lot better.

**I felt the need to include Fax so that people's brains didn't hurt after all that Dylan. Yeesh. *Shudders***

**I hope you liked it! R&R!**

**~MaximumAngel1**


End file.
